Babysitting
by hermione-amelia-rose1479
Summary: The Meta Crisis Doctor, now Jonathan Tyler, Lives with Rose and his 3 kids. Gabrielle, Donna and Jack. What happens when Rose takes Gabby to work, leaving Jonathan with the twins. Hilarity ensues. PLEASE R
1. Of Teaparties and Pancakes

A/N: HUZZAH! i made a Doctor Who fanfic. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. MY GOD I NEED REVIEWS, I FEEL SO ALONE. Gabrielle's name, totally made up XP

Disclaimer: Nope, do not own DW, if i did, the Meta Crisis Doctor would've proposed to Rose on the spot. AND the 50th aniversary would be a reunion ep.

* * *

The Doctor stood, his arms flailing around as his eldest daughter pulled him into her playroom. Gabrielle Clarisse Tyler was only 4, but she definitely had her mother's spirit, she was pulling him with the strength of the TARDIS and practically forcing a pink tutu upon his brown-striped suit.

"Gabrielle Clarisse Tyler, you will not do this." The Doctor, well Jonathan Tyler, said to his daughter. Gabrielle was short, with his mousy brown hair, uncontrollable and currently in curls, she had her father's brown eyes and his way of begging Rose for something. If anything, she was a daddy's girl.

"But daddy, this is fun. Donna and Jack liked it." She giggled. Yes, he had named twins in this alternate universe after his best friend and gay-best-friend. Donna was a mini-Rose and Jack was literally a mini-him. They had a rather adorable bonding moment over the weekend when he begged to a pair of cream coloured converse.

The human doctor was forced to play the role of a fairy princess for the next half hour before her mother called her down.

"Bye-bye daddy." Gabrielle had pecked his cheek, while she sprinted out of her playroom, wearing pink tutu and all before her mother picked her up into her arms.

"Doctor, we'll be back la'er yeah?" Rose's hair was short and bobbed, like when he first saw her in his 10th incarnation. Rose worked for the now reformed Torchwood, today they had a bring-your-kid-to-work-day and Gabrielle was all for it. Donna insisted that she needed to take care of her imaginary Hospital and Jack, being his father's son, was working on 'experiments'.

"Now, don' let Jack blow up the house, Don' let Donna on my computer and try not to go mad" she giggled as she added the last comment. "Mum's wai'ing in the car. So I'll see you la'er. Hopefully" she mumbled hopefully as mother and daughter got into the car.

Pete's world, he now called it, was as interesting as ever. He never thought he would be this domestic, his ninth self would be turning in his grave, well, he was, in a way. He wondered how his Time-lord self was coping, whether he had regenerated, bought a new blue suit, he had stolen it when he was born.

"Daddy, Daddy" He would never get bored of hearing that. It was Jack, Donna had a weird thing going on where she called him papa.

"Papa, can we have pancakes?" yes, that was his Donna. Donna Martha Tyler, the elder of his twins. His son: Jack Alastair Tyler was born 5 hours after his sister. It was nearly their birthday "_Yes, 14 of July, that's right_.

Donna's blonde hair was in ringlets as she came down in her pink pyjamas, her 5-hour younger brother trailing sleepily behind her. Donna sat on her father's knee as he crouched down on the ground.

"Now pumpkin," "_Pumpkin, new nickname, that's weird "_ "What do you want with your pancakes? Egg, sausage, Bacon. I LOVE bacon. Or wh-what about" the Doctor rambled on

"Papa" Donna hit her papa's shoulder "Remember what Auntie Mary said, no weirdness." Mary was their godmother, one of their best friends at torchwood. She reminded him strongly of all his companions, something that scared the hell out of him, her personality was of Donna, Martha, Rose, Ace and Tegan, all mish-mashed into one, small raven-haired girl.

"Okay" rubbing his shoulder "what does your brother want then. Jack? "

"Daddy, can we watch Harry potter, I LOVE Harry Potter." Jack said as he jumped up and down with excitement like his daddy did. "And-And can we have apple pie and-and-and" Jack was already beginning to ramble on

"You two Jackie, now weirdness" Donna reinstated with her brother.

"the kitchen you two. Allons-y" Jonathan cried out, taking his twin's hands like he did with his companions and they ran down the steps to the kitchen. Placing them on their specially made high-chairs, Jack took out his toy-sonic screwdriver and began to flash the lights on it. Donna was playing with her plastic stethoscope. Frying his pancakes, he could see the look on Martha's face as his daughter pretended to examine Jack's heartbeat. After wolfing down their breakfast, Jack and Donna went to their rooms and the Doctor followed suit.

"Now, you two need a good bath, so c'mere" he picked the twins up and got them ready for their bath. Jack loved playing with the bubbles, as the moment he went in, he point-blank refused to come out, while Donna merely annoyed Jack to de-stress herself. The Doctor had never seen such a different pair of twins in his entire life. Which was saying something, he WAS centuries old

After their bath, the kids got dressed into their clothes. Jack was wearing brown-fitted jeans a light blue shirt and a brown jacket.

"Daddy, can you do my laces please" Jack asked as he held out his tiny pairs of cream converse out at him. Jack wanted to be every bit like his father, even having the same haircut, even with the sideburns.

"Mine too, mine too!" Donna had come out in a long grey shirt, belted with a large black belt and black leggings. The only piece of her father's apparel she would wear was his trench coat, so thus, she had a donna-sized version. If Donna had been born with red hair, he would've pitched himself over the bridge, his little 3-year old daughter could give Donna a run for her money any day.

"Now, Jack my-boy, what do we want to watch?" The Doctor asked his son. It was interesting having a son, especially one that wanted to be exactly like him, and being a Harry Potter fan came under the blanket.

"Harry Potter, please, Harry Potter? Daddy, you promised us." Jack pined, Donna pulling her irresistible puppy face too. She must've learnt it from Gabrielle, but Gabby was definitely the master of begging for things.

"I was only asking you too. Just don't tell mummy, okay? Let's watch the 4th one, you've never watched the 4th one. Well…. Rose was still pregnant with you and I was half-asleep. And well… your mother will kill me for any nightmares." He ranted on. This was another weird thing, lack of new technologies to rant on about.

"PAPA, NO WIERDNESS!" Donna went up to tug on the bottom of his trench-coat and the twins began to pull him into the movie room.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Just to clarify, Donna and Jack aren't the favourites, it's just that it's centric on them and the Doctor. LOL the Doctor making a 3 year old watch Harry Potter 4, totally happening. Oh, shout out to any aussies who are hoping for season 7 to come out in september like in UK. Oh, updating may not be per fornight, i'm currently working on a tech assessment, which involves me making a cardboard model of the TARDIS as a gift bag. Read profile for what the hell i'm babbling about.

Luv Hermione_Amelia_Rose 1479. (fanfic doesn't allow underscores. :()


	2. Of Look alikes

**A/N: **Okay Kids, chapter 2, it's short, so i've added chapter 3 with it

* * *

Babysitting Chapter 2: Of Look a likes and confusion

"Papa, Here it is" Donna called out to him, he was already apprehensive of what Rose was going to say when she got home

"Okay, now we'll put it in" Doing so "And let's watch" There were occasional giggles, gasps and nervous moments in the room, but the Doctor never expected this

"Daddy, why does Barty Crouch Jr look like you?" Jack asked as a Dumbledore and Harry looked with disdain upon him

"Um, oh, never knew that." He rewinded the DVD backwards a couple of seconds

"Wait, What?" He came up to the screen, examining the still

"Papa, did you take the TARDIS and become an actor?" Donna asked in her child hood curiosity

"What?" He was still transfixed at the screen, not knowing that Jack had taken his i-phone and phoned his mother, Rose

''Daddy, Can I tell Mummy about this. Mummy?" Jack began to talk on his daddy's phone and was happily telling his mum and sister all that had happened so far

"WHAT?" The Doctor was now confused. His son was telling Rose all that was happening, Donna thought that he was an actor and now, according to Jack, Rose was sending Gabrielle home.

"Now stop it you two" But they obviously weren't paying attention, to happy babbling away "FINGERS ON LIPS!" he raised his voice and the twins immediately hushed

"Now, Your God mother Mary. No shush." Donna tried to interject a comment of happiness "Mary, is bringing Gabrielle home to stay with you two. Now, if you two don't behave, your mother will kill us all. Okay?" He asked the twines, their fingers still stuck to their lips

"Yes Daddy" they replied in unison

"Papa" Donna said instead of daddy.

* * *

a/n: Okay, turn the page.


	3. Home Calls

**A/N: **I chose the name Mary as a lot of the Companion's names are old-fashioned, yet cool. Oh, Mary departs there and then, no more of her haha :), Rose'll be there soon. In the meanwhile, suffer with the Doctor

* * *

Babysitting- Chapter 3: Home calls

The doorbell went, for a second he thought it was the TARDIS, as the sound installed was the sound the TARDIS made when dematerialising.

"Doctor, here's Gabby" Mary came In, bringing in his daughter. Mary was wearing a brown trench coat, something they had many bonding moments over when Rose objected to his one. She was also sporting her TARDIS-blue converse, ones he insanely wished he owned. Her raven hair was out, straight up to her waist. She was like the twin sister he would never have

"Okay, what did she do to annoy Rose?" He asked her, looking quite firm at Gabby

"She, well, she was forcing half the staff to play sparkly fairy princess with her." Mary Laughed out, with mental images of Pete Tyler, wearing a pink tutu

"How'd she fit everything into her bag is my question." Mary asked the Doctor

"Well… I may have been playing around with my sonic… and well…"

"You made it bigger on the inside" She finished "You and your toys, honestly, you're like a 7 year old in a sweet shop"

"Oh yeah, well what about the time we all went to that Harry Potter shop as a Torchwood party." The Doctor Retorted

"Yeah, and you were sonic-king stuff to see if they actually worked" she scoffed

"MARY!" Donna and Jack promptly ran to her and hugging her.

"Hey kids, oh and I bought you stuff." She handed the box to the Doctor who opened it

"Banana cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and edible ball bearings! You shouldn't have!" he was absolutely happy, grin spreading maniacally all over his face

"They're not for you. They're for the munchkins. You get nothing, according to Rose. Though, that'll most likely be a snog on the way home" she added

"Eww, snogging!" Jack, Donna and Gabrielle all replied in unison

"Haha, well see you lot later, assuming Rose hasn't murdered you with your own sonic" Mary saluted the Doctor in a playful way and ran to her Honda civic. Donna, Jack and Gabrielle all waving goodbye.

"Now, you young lady, are not permitted to dress Pete Tyler as fairy." He spoke to Gabby sternly after he had shut the door

"But daddy, Tony said we could" Gabby was pouting

"Okay fine, just not infront of Jackie." He conceded "Okay, who's for cupcakes and banana milkshakes?"

"Me… Me…. Me!" they all shouted. Another thing for him to remember, his kids had inherited his fondness of bananas.

* * *

A/N: *Wishing i had cupcakes*


	4. Milkshakes and Auditions

Baby Sitting chapter 3- Milkshakes and Auditions

**A/N: Early update, coz people reviewed**

Dedicated to Country Time Lord, Whit Katsune Fox and HadaGarcia. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I FELT LIKE SUCH A LONER

* * *

Taking his three kids back to the kitchen, he pulled out the blender and some of the chopping boards, kid-safe knives and the giant bowl of fruit

"Okay gang. No not gang, group, no, Comrades. No well anyway pick some fruit and let's chop it up! Great. I Love smoothies. Especially banana. I LOVE banana" the Doctor rambled on

"Daddy. Why were you in that Harry Potter movie?" Gabrielle asked. Of all his kids, she was the one who asked the most questions, she seemed to have taken her mother's curiosity along

"Well… It's a long story. Back in the old universe, you know Martha?" he started

"Ooh, Auntie Martha's Fun!" Donna said. There was an alternate Martha in this universe, she was already a doctor and worked for Torchwood, not UNIT. Shame that Ricky died, they would've gotten on together nicely like the original two. There was an Alternate Donna too, she was a successful head-of-operations at Torchwood and she was happily married to Lee McAvoy with her daughter Ella and son Joshua.

"Well, she's a huge Harry Potter fan. Well, huge as in massively huge. We went to all these premieres and stuff and we decided to audition for a couple of roles."

"Really daddy. That's so cool!" Jack jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well, Martha didn't get in, but, I got to be Barty Crouch Junior. That was fun. Yep, I got to be a death-eater." The Doctor finished.

"Daddy, can you help me chop up my bananas?" Jack asked. Remembering the task they had paused, he helped Jack cut bananas, Donna chop mangoes and Gabrielle chop strawberries.

"Okay, time to whiz them up" he placed first Gabby's strawberries with ice cream and milk into the blender, watching the kids fascination with the swirling colours. Donna went next and as soon as her's was done. Jack was jumping up and down eager to get his in too

"Okay Jack. Do you want to put them in?"

"Yay!" he said simply. The Doctor took it as a yes. Jack placed all his yellow banana into the blender with the ice-cream and milk before holding down the button like daddy had done earlier.

"Okay you lot. Enjoy them, I need to call your mummy okay?" he sternly looked at Donna and Gabrielle who turned out to be quite the trouble makers. They all nodded like the little angels they were and started drinking up their smoothies with glee.

"Rose?" he asked as soon as rose picked up

"Oh, hello darling. How are they going?" Rose replied anxious to know what was happening

"Oh, they're enjoying themselves, and Mary's famous cupcakes with my smoothies" he said with glee

"Oh, speaking of, she made heaps today for work, want me to bring some home?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant. Yes please" he was literally bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, earning himself 'whatever' looks from his girls and a giggle from Jack

"Okay, Love ya the most Doctor, I'll be home soon okay. Try to survive" she giggled

"Nope, not possible Rose Tyler, I love you the most and I have the power of the cosmos to back me up." He replied in his mock serious voice

"Haha, okay. Don't blow up the house" she ended with a laugh and hung up.

"Okay guys. I believe it's time we went shopping, get changed and we'll go" he said in an enthusiastic voice. If he wasn't going to blow up the house, well… a shopping centre didn't classify as a 'house'. He heard shouts of delight fill the room as the pre-schoolers shot up the grand stair case to get changed

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to r&r


	5. Shopping Woes

A/N: OMG, i am so sorry for the SUPER late update, I've been busy writing my other fanfics and then my Doctor Who themed party for Technology. :)

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry. I don't own Doctor Who and i am in no way descended from any Doctor Who cast

* * *

Babysitting Chapter 5: Shopping woes

"Daddy" Gabrielle cried "What about this?" she pointed to a pair of pink ballet flats

"No, you have enough already. What about these?" he pointed to a pair of adorable sandals, but Gabby kept pulling him towards pink flats

"Alright. Pick ONE. Not sparkly, I get blinded by them." Gabrielle immediately chose the satin-rose shoes and put them in the basket

"Haha, Doctor, she really takes after Rose" Donna said. The Doctor had taken the kids out shopping for the Torchwood party later in the week, Donna had volunteered as style critic to help pick out clothes.

"Jack, what about this?" Donna pointed to a black tuxedo, but Jack shook his head. He ran off to the shoes section, the Doctor knowing that he probably wanted another pair of converse

"Okay. Donna?" Donna (the older one) asked the little blonde girl

"Yes…"

"What about this?" She pulled out a floaty purple dress of a lilac shade, the little girl's eyes widened and she began to say

"Papa, isn't that like Her-Her-Hermione's dress in Harry Potter?" Donna said excitedly

"Yes, yes it is isn't it. Why don't we get it, and then you'll be able to wear those nice black shoes you wanted? Is that okay?" The Doctor said to her

"Okay." Donna hugged him and she ran off to the Barbie dolls, looking for the collectable Minerva doll

"Doctor, I have an idea" Donna said suddenly

"What?" said exasperatedly, so far, there were several failed attempts into getting Jack to find a suit he liked, they tried all sorts of ones, but nothing clicked with the 3-year old

"Oi, watch it space man" she said to him in a mock-annoyed voice

"Oi, watch it earth-girl" _'Well… that was a bit de-ja-vu '_

"Well, if you get him a mini version of the suit you wear? I mean, the kid's literally a mini-you" Donna said excitedly and she pulled Jack out of the shoes section and dragged him to his dad

"Jack, what about" she said, waiting for a dramatic pause "We. Get. You. A suit like your dad's?" she said brightly

"That's a great idea! Thanks auntie Donna! You're the best" Jack hugged her knees and Donna nearly tripped over

"Okay kiddo, let's go pay for the stuff" The Doctor said. Donna went in pursuit of the little Donna and Gabby.

"Papa, Papa, look at the Minerva Barbie doll" Little Donna said

"Oh, looks like mummy when we went to Ancient Rome. Except mummy was really angry at me" * the Doctor replied

"Okay. He took out all the clothes and placed them on the counter. The Lady serving them was about 40, she was nice looking

"Oh, they're absolutely adorable! Are they yours?" The lady asked the Doctor and Donna

"No.. we're not together" the started gesturing at each other

"Never"

"Ever" the kids started giggling

"Their mum's out, I volunteered to act as 'nanny' to keep the ALL in line" Donna said, she and the Lady had a giggling fit, before they left the store and got back into the TARDIS-blue car.

"Why does that always happen?" the Doctor asked as they drove off back home

"I don't know. Oh, this song's really good" Donna commented as the song "Day and Night" by Billie Piper came up

"Every day and night, baby" Donna sang along with the singer for the amusement of the kids in the back seat.

"Okay, We'll see you at the party Donna" the Doctor waved as they got out at the Tyler mansion

"By Auntie Donna!" the kids said in unison as Donna drove off to pick up Ella and Joshua from school, Donna waving from the window, turning left towards the school.

* * *

Okay, that Minerva Barbie thing. There's an NSA called the stone rose. It's in ancient rome and theres all this stuff. HAHA ROSE/DOCTOR KISS :) anyway, Rose get's drugged by the 'artist' and she gets dressed up as Minerva and she comments that she's like a warrior barbie. Anyway, they go to Rome coz they find a statue that looks exactly like rose at the museum Mickey works for, it's of fortuna. In the end, it's a paradox and stuff. More chips references and more ADORABLE doctor/rose moments

Once again, i am so sorry for the late update. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE 200+ VIEWS FOR THIS AND I WANT JUST AS MANY REVIEWS


	6. Home Arrivals and the Finale

A/N: Noo... it's over, ish. It's got a DELIBERATE cliffhanger, consider this a sort of 'prequel' to Contradictory, though, techinically speaking, that's got heaps of prequels *in a very david tennant-voice* Now i would like to thank those who followed, reviewed, favourited:

Castyola, Country Timelord, Gallifreyan Skies, Raah Almeida, Wannabebella13, Whitekatsunefox and HadaGarcia. Thanks, i am *always* *cries as she referenced snape* be thankful for your dedication to this fanfic. I now know what it feels like to be RTD or JKRowling after finishing an entire series.

Disclaimer: For the final time in this story, i do not own Doctor Who :(

* * *

Babysitting Chapter 6: Home arrival

"Darlin', I'm home" Rose called to the Doctor

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy" Donna ran down first, repeating her name over and over again

"Donna, wha' is it?" Rose asked

"Was daddy really Barty Crouch Jr in Harry Potter?" she asked. Unfortunately for the Doctor, he came down as soon as she said that.

"You made them watch Harry Potter?" Rose asked disbelievingly. The Doctor pointed at Jack, who held his arms up in defence

"Oh, really, you boys." She walked passed him, kissing his cheek, to a round of 'eww' from the kids. Jonathan let his breath go, he hadn't been shouted at. They all assembled in the kitchen, as Rose had given him the glance that meant 'talk. Kitchen. Now'

"What is it?" he asked

"It seems that something has recently entered through the void" she said, showing him the seismographic sheet that showed Torchwood's monitoring of the gap between universes

"What !" he said worried

"Yeah, we can't follow it's trail. But it's like it appeared, then disappeared." Rose said worryingly, though they both comprehended that it meant: TARDIS

"You don't think Mary and the Doctor will be on it?" the Doctor said

"I think it might be. I mean, do you remember the time they told us the date they arrived here?" Rose asked

"Yep. 9th of May." He said "Oh"

"Yeah" Rose said

"Oh" he said again "Well then, this calls for another shopping trip." He said

"Donna', Jack, Gabby, into the car. We've go' some impor'ant business." She said.

"Mummy, what is it?" Gabby asked as they stepped into the car

* * *

I'm sorry It's short, now this story overlaps into Contradictory by me, so, if you want to keep reading on Rose, 10.5 and their life in an alternate universe, I suggest you go read it :)

Please review and review Contradictory, more adorable babiness :) Please tell me who i should do a back story next on:

JackxJenny

MarthaxMickey

If you've read Contradictory: MaryxAlbus

AmyxRory (during my so called-second pregnancy)


End file.
